wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Thirteenth Hour
was the hero "Standstill" before she defected and joined the Adepts. Appearance Thirteenth Hour is a conventionally attractive young woman who wears skinny jeans that 'you pulled up inch by excruciating inch' with a chain that goes from her belt loop to her pocket, a black bra, and 'too much' eye shadow.The other woman was pulling on pants, the kind of skinny jeans you pulled up inch by excruciating inch, if you were lucky enough to have actual hips. She still wore a black bra, and way too much eye shadow. “Last one,” Clockblocker said. “You can call in the PRT vans.” She buttoned up her jeans, then ran her thumb along the chain that ran from her belt loop to her pocket. “Wait,” I said. The chain- there were charms on it. “Those charms.” “My embellishment,” she said. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Abilities and Powers Thirteenth Hour's power causes her opponents (and herself) to pass out and fall into a trance in a flash of light; victims are conscious but helpless under her power.He froze them, then freed his hand from the glove. She was immobilized. It wasn’t enough. ... My heartbeat slowed to a glacial pace, my breathing slowing. My outstretched hand started drifting down, the strength to hold it up slowly leaving my body. Thirteenth Hour collapsed, going limp in the midst of Clockblocker’s suspended wires. Jouster, mid-stride, did much the same. My thoughts were slowing down, volition gone. The others were the same. My sense of time… I was reminded of a dream I’d had, of being put under a spell by Coil. Scopolamine. Clockblocker’s power wore off the various Adepts, one by one. They composed themselves, dressing. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 This trance can be broken if something suitably jarring happens to those caught within it though it also carries the risk of waking Thirteenth up as well.The cockroach reached the back of my throat. I gagged and coughed. And that disruption was enough to shake off Thirteenth Hour’s influence. My thoughts began to coalesce into something more coherent. ... Tecton reached out to the doorframe and made the building shudder with enough force that everyone stumbled. Everyone woke, Thirteenth Hour included. The hallucinations stopped. “Again!” Swoop shouted. Thirteenth Hour’s eyes glowed, her power flaring… But I was ready. A cockroach mobilized to set off my gag reflex a second time, and I was alert before the effect had even sunken in. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 She is able to selectively affect people. History Background Had originally been a Ward but was convinced to leave and join the Adepts.If I’m remembering right, a notice went out, didn’t it? A New York group of villains is poaching Wards and Protectorate members?” “The Adepts,” Revel said. ... “It’s Standstill,” Jouster said. He broke into a run, charging her with his lance held ready. “Thirteenth Hour, now,” she retorted. Her eyes flared with light, and I felt my body jolt. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Post-Echidna Thirteenth Hour was among the 'bystanders' that Clockblocker was securing. After pulling on her pants, she ran her hand along the chain that led from her belt loop to her pocket. Weaver saw there were charms on it before leaping back as Clockblocker lunged at her. Clockblocker fired the fingertips of his gloves at her which then looped around her limbs before he froze them. Jouster called her out by her former alias and rushed at her, only for her to correct him before using her power. She then went limp in the midst of Clockblocker's wires. Felix Swoop lifted her chin, kissed her, and caught her after Clockblocker's power wore off. She was then wrapped up by Weaver before Weaver broke her influence on Tecton. She woke up when Tecton shook the house only to then use her power again. Eventually her targets were awakened again and the adapts were arrested. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Master Category:Heroes Category:Wards Category:Villains Category:The Adepts Category:Worm Characters